


Cover Art: Hearts of Darkness

by verhalen



Series: Hearts of Darkness [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Hearts of Darkness - Star Wars AU, Other, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin - cover art for theHearts of DarknessAU series.I don't own any of this and am not making any money from it, I just played with some stuff in photoshop for fun and this is the sum of the parts.





	Cover Art: Hearts of Darkness

  
_(l to r: Leia Organa, Dennis Yusanis, Count Dooku, Severin Yusanis, Ben Skywalker-Solo)_


End file.
